Al mejor Chef
by Dadaiiro
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde el último torneo, la última vez que compitió por su equipo. Eiji ahora tiene una vida estable como Chef y es feliz. Pero hay días que ataca la nostalgia.


**Al mejor Chef**

_Por Dadaiiro_

**U**n poco más de cebolla en este platillo, ¡cuidado con esas langostas, laven cuatro alcachofas para la sopa…-

Grito orden tras orden. Mis ayudantes cumplen mis direcciones rápidamente, lo cual es un alivio pues ya me duelen los pies de estar parado todo el día, sin contar el hambre que tengo. El restauran del hotel está más ocupado que de costumbre, pero era de esperarse. Con esta convención de médicos, ¿cómo no lo habría de estar?

Debo decir que tienen buen gusto, este es uno de los hoteles más prestigiados del país. Tiene bellísimas instalaciones y exquisita cocina (y no lo digo por ser yo el jefe de cocineros). Pero lo que menos deseo en este momento es estar cocinando para extraños. No lo tomes a mal, es solo que hoy es uno de esos días que prefieres encerrarte en tu cueva y no salir aunque llueva chocolate en el mundo exterior. Lo bueno es que tengo un arma secreta: La misma técnica que utilizan los "padres desesperados en viaje familiar". De modo que me concentro cien por ciento en lo que hago. Bien dicen que si te duermes en el trayecto llegas más rápido a tu destino.

Un poco de sal por aquí, tres cucharaditas de lo otro por acá y, ¡_voila_! Ya estamos apagando estufas y apilando ollas para lavar. Acomodamos sillas, apagamos luces y cerramos puertas para abrirlas dentro de unas cuantas horas más.

Los vestidores se vacían rápidamente mientras los cocineros se despiden, alguno que otro me da una palmada en el hombro y me dirige un "hasta mañana" para desaparecer tras la puerta. Al salir paso por entre las mesas, el decorado del lugar hace que uno se sienta tranquilo y a gusto. Algunos cuadros cuelgan de las paredes, fotografías de grandes chef. Hago una pequeña parada frente a una, es mi favorita. En ella me encuentro yo junto al mejor cocinero que he conocido hasta hoy. Sonrío con nostalgia y me dirijo hacia el estacionamiento para introducirme en el auto.

El trayecto a casa es más largo que de costumbre por las desviaciones que hay por reparación de la carretera, como odio cuando pasa eso. ¿Qué no pueden esperar algún día que se vacíe la ciudad para ello? Sin embargo, pensándolo bien, no debería preocuparme tanto; después de todo solo Mikan me espera en casa y dudo mucho que se impaciente tanto. Apago el motor y me recargo en el asiento un tanto pensativo. El cuadro que vi en el restauran me trajo muchos recuerdos. Río un poco y bajo del auto, la soltería me está haciendo daño.

Mikan me recibe afectuosamente mientras roza mi pierna sin dejar de maullar, observándome atentamente con esos ojos tan gatunos que tiene. Según Fuji se parecen a los míos.

El recordar a mi compañero de secundaria suelto un suspiro. Shyusuke, al igual que todos los demás, es todo un profesional y se la pasa viajando de país en país tomando fotos fantásticas que después publica. De vez en cuando nos juntamos todos, para recordar los viejos tiempos y conversar sobre nuestras presentes ocupaciones en el restauran de Taka-san.

-Gomen ne, Koneko-chan. Olvidé traerte las sobras- me disculpo sonriendo mientras me inclino para tomarlo en mis brazos. –No te importa mucho si abro una lata para ti, ¿verdad? La verdad es que no hay nada espléndido en el refrigerador… ni siquiera para mi, jeje.-

_Nyaaa_

Sonrío. -¡Kawaii!- exclamo abrazándolo fuertemente.

Observo cómo Mikan devora su comida. ¿Y ahora qué? Estoy en casa, con un hambre perra (¡lo siento, Koneko!) pero no tengo ni la más mínima pizca de ganas de prepararme algo. Gruño para mis adentros y recargo mi cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Nyaa… cómo me gustaría ….-

¡Un momento! Si la montaña no viene a ti…

-¡Nos vemos, Mika-chan! ¡Saldré un momento!-

_Nyaaa_, me contesta.

Para cuando llego a mi destino, el reloj marca las once. ¿Estarán todavía despiertos? Titubeo un rato pero bajo del auto. Levanto mi mano para tocar, pero lo pienso de nueva cuenta. Regreso al auto un tanto avergonzado, pero a medio camino me detengo. Ya estoy aquí, ¿qué puedo perder?

Unos instantes después me encuentro otra vez frente a la misma puerta. Inhalo profundamente y llamo. Suaves pasos se escuchan aproximarse y la puerta se abre, revelando la cara de mi chef favorito.

-¡Eiji-chan!-

-Konbanwa, Ka-chan- sonrío un tanto cohibido.

Después de un abrazo efusivo y exclamaciones escandalosas de que no los había despertado, mi madre me arrastra a la cocina donde me encuentro con mi padre, quien me abraza de la misma manera que mi progenitora lo hizo hace un instante.

-¿Quiere un té? ¿Ya cenaste? ¡Emiko-chan me trajo un pastel delicioso! De esos que hace ella. ¿Quieres una rebanada? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya tienes novia?-

Si, gracias. No, ¡muero de hambre! ¡¡Pastel, Nyaaa! Bien… ¡¡Ka-chan!

Muchos se preguntarían que estoy haciendo en estos momentos. Pudiendo comer de las delicias del restauran, heme aquí saboreando las sobras de la cena de mi madre. Pero, ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera? No hay nada que le gane a esto. Nada como la cocina de mamá, ¡y pobre de aquel que diga lo contrario!

**FIN**

_Notas de Autor_

Qué dicen, ¿les gustó? La verdad es que es muy corto y lo admito, pero es que esta idea salió de unos comentarios que hicimos en la sobremesa en casa de mi abuela cuando estuvimos de vacaciones. Siendo que estudio fuera sé lo que es extrañar comida cacera ¡y la disfruto en gran manera cuando visito mi hogar al otro lado del país!

Así que, como he visto a Eiji-kun hacer pasteles, pensé en hacerlo chef. Pero por supuesto, uno nunca está satisfecho con lo que cocina y tiende a preferir la comida de mamá, jeje (créanme, me ha pasado). A Eiji le pasa lo mismo.

Bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado. Me despido.

Hasta la próxima!

Shao!


End file.
